мoмεηтos
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Serie de drabbles... Por que ella estaba triste, pero descubrió que un abrazo de su persona especial, puede hacerla sentir mejor... IchiHime...
1. αвяαzo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC

**Ushio**, se que no es precisamente lo que había dicho, pero aquí hay un nuevo escrito Ichihime dedicado a ti, con cariño, tratando de exprimir mi imaginación...

* * *

**Abrazo.**

**Drabble**

-

-

Inoue Orihime caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura. Sin observar nada a su alrededor, con la mirada perdida.

Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano y desde que se había levantado ese día por la mañana, no podía hacer nada más que recordarlo a cada momento. A su amado hermano.

Rukia su amiga, se había dado cuenta de la actitud decaída que presentaba, por lo que en el transcurso de las clases y horas libres, trato de hacerla sentir mejor, haciéndola reír. Intentos, que eran enormemente agradecidos por Orihime, pero que no había trascendido más allá de risas y sonrisas esporádicas que se perdían al paso de los segundos.

Se detuvo delante de una pastelería, observando el escaparate fijamente, por extraño que pareciera, en esos momentos ningún pensamiento estaba cruzando por su mente. Era más parecido a estar en un limbo que en la vida real. De pronto sintió que alguien colocaba una mano en uno de sus hombros y al girarse, para ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Su persona más especial.

Él también sabía de la razón de su tristeza, la razón del porqué ese día era temido para ella año con año y por supuesto que la entendía.

-Kurosaki...- murmuró la pelinaranja.

El joven no dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrir sus brazos, haciéndole una muda invitación a Orihime para aferrarse a ellos. Orihime después de unos momentos de duda, se abrazó a su amigo con lágrimas desbordándose de sus lindos ojos grises.

Porque tal y solo talvez, lo único que necesitaba en días como esos, era un abrazo protector para sentirse mejor. Un abrazo que si bien no alejaba las penas existentes en su corazón, hacía que fueran más fáciles de sobrellevar.

* * *

_Bueno aquí estoy de regreso jeje ^^U... En vista que no puedo escribir un verdadero oneshot o un fic largo, debido a la falta de tiempo e imaginación... Se me ocurrio la "grandiosa" de incursionar en el mundo de los drabbles y las viñetas... Seran varias escenas sin relación aparente que se me ocurren a lo largo de día. Incluso podría referirse a un pequeño auto-reto.. escribir escenas IchiIimes con cualquier objeto de inspiración, pueden ser desde imagenes, situaciones u objetos... Hasta el mometnos tengo algunos, e incluso si a ustedes se les ocurre un tema o un objeto que aparezca en un drabble, podrían decirme y yo haré lo posible por escribir uno... _

_Sin más me despido de ustedes, deseandoles mucha suerte y buena vibra... Nos vemos en el próximo drabble._

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusión-chan**_


	2. εηтяε яαηαs ч ρяοмεsαs

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC

* * *

**εηтяε яαηαs ч ρяοмεsαs.**

**Drabble.**

**-**

**-**

-¿Qué haces Orihime?- preguntó un Ichigo de cinco años, mientras observaba a una Orihime de cuatro, pasearse por los alrededores del lago, con la mirada fija en el piso.

Parecía como si buscara algo.

-¡Estoy buscando una rana!- exclamó con emoción la pequeña niña, mientras se acercaba a Ichigo en busca de su ayuda, para encontrar eso que era tan importante para ella en esos momentos.

-¿Y para que quieres una rana?- preguntó extrañado el niño.

-Mi hermano me contó ayer un cuento, en la que una chica le daba un beso a una rana y después la rana se transformaba en un príncipe. Su príncipe- explicó la pequeña con sus ojitos brillantes de emoción-. Así que yo estoy buscando una rana, para darle un beso, y así se convierta en mi príncipe.

-Orihime, esos son solo cuentos, por lo que no va a pasar- explicó Ichigo, pero al ver la cara de tristeza de Inoue, se sintió mal al quitarle la ilusión por lo que agregó-: Pero sí quieres, y es algo tan importantepara ti... ehm... yo puedo ser tu príncipe- agregó en un murmullo, sumamente apenado.

-Y si los malos me encierran en un castillo, ¿vas a luchar para rescatarme?- preguntó la niña comenzando a fantasear.

-Claro- exclamó el niño contento ante la posibilidad de acción-. Yo y mi espada de nombre... hmm... ¡Zangetsu!... pelearemos, venceremos a todos los malos y te traeremos de regreso- respondió que movía los brazos como si blandiera una espada y se colocaba en una posición de ataque.

-Gracias, Kurosaki-kun- la niña conrió dulcemente

Y después de eso, ambos niños se miraron unos momentos y comenzaron a reír, para después continuar jugando.

* * *

_See aquí de nuevo, espero que haya sido de su agrado este intento de drabble, la verdad nunca me he proclamado como una gran escritora, solo hago intentos, pero es agradable saber que al menos a algunos les gusta lo que intento escribir, muchas gracias de verdad... **Ushio, Hikari Kosen, nel, Ana, kriscia... **Espero que haya sido de su agrdo... Saludos._

_**Ilusión-chan**  
_


	3. Dεsεsρεяαcióη

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC

* * *

**Dεsεsρε****я****αcióη****.**

**Drabble**

**-**

**-**

Desesperación.

Algo ya muy conocido para Ichigo. Desde que se encontró luchando en batallas, contra oponentes fuertes, descubrió que no solo experimentaba una extraña emoción, sino que también, conoció la desesperación.

Las dos caras de una moneda.

Sentía como el corazón se le estrujaba cada vez que un enemigo hería a alguno de sus amigos. Lo vivió cuando lastimaron a Rukia, cuando prácticamente destruyeron el brazo de Chad. Lo sintió con gran intensidad cuando se enteró que posiblemente habían secuestrado o peor aún, matado a Orihime.

Se prometió velar por sus amigos, sobre todo por la dulce pelinaranja, para que él no volviera experimentar en carne propia esa sensación que le carcomía por dentro, que le abrazaba la garganta; que le volvía inmune a los ataques y te llenaba el corazón de incertidumbre.

Porque ahora lo volvía a experimentar como si fuera la primera vez. No encontraba a Orihime por ningún lado. A pesar de estar buscándola, no la encontraba. Desesperación conocida hace ya tiempo, cuando descubrió que se había ido a Hueco Mundo, después de curarle su mano herida. Estando él inconsciente… sin la oportunidad de retenerla.

Siguió recorriendo las calles en busca de una cortina larga de cabello color naranja, unos ojos de color gris y una dulce sonrisa. Ya que hasta el más leve rastro de reiatsu lo calmaría y le indicaría el lugar dónde estaba Orihime.

Se concentró.

Reaccionó de manera instintiva, corriendo en busca de eso que era tan especial. Esa persona importante en su vida. Al dar vuelta en una calle, la vio. Platicando con Tatsuki, tranquila, sin enterarse de lo que Ichigo había estado viviendo hasta hace unos instantes.

-Kurosaki-Kun, ven- exclamó Inoue al ser consiente de la presencia del joven-. Estamos comiendo un delicioso pastel de chocolate con menta.

-De acuerdo.

¿Desesperación? Un leve recuerdo, una sensación olvidada. Porque la desesperación estaba siendo eclipsada por un sentimiento más poderoso y en el que se sentía completamente a gusto.

Alivio.

Alivio de que Orihime se encuentre perfectamente, comiendo pastel de chocolate con menta y hablando de gatos que en realidad eran brujas disfrazadas.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!! Muchas gracias po leer.. espero que les haya gustado este intento de drabble y me lo hagan saber... Gracias por sus reviews... en serio... Saludos y buena vibra!!_

**_Ilusion-chan_**


	4. cεlοs

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

cεlοs**.**

**Drabble.**

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El idiota de Hiroshi le había propuesto a Orihime que lo acompañara a comprar un libro.

¡Un libro!

Era la excusa más patética que había escuchado de "ese" para quedarse a solas con Orihime. Y claro Inoue no sospecho que todo se trataba de una treta del que creía su amigo. ¿Amistad? Ja, eso no era lo que buscaba Hiroshi. Él solo pretendía aprovecharse de la bondad de Orihime, para tratar de ligársela.

Se tronó los dedos.

Él de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Orihime se marchara con "ese". Se acercó hacía la pelinaranja que continuaba platicando con Hiroshi, tratando de inventar la mejor de las excusas...

Tal vez seria más convincente si trataba de poner una mejor cara, apartando de su rostro las ganas asesinas que lo carcomía en ese momento, cuando vio como Hiroshi tocaba un hombro de Orihime.

-Oh... Inoue... me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a... comprar un libro- dijo soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Deseo golpearse con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Esa era la excusa para alejar a Inoue de Hiroshi? ¿Una vil copia- y nada original-, de lo que Hiroshi había usado como pretexto? Que bueno que en esos momentos no estaban Rukia y Renji, porque si no, sería la burla de los dos shinigamis.

Inoue puso cara de desilusión.

-Oh, Kurosaki-Kun... Lo lamento, ya había quedado de acompañar a Hiroshi-kun. ¿Que te parece mañana?- dijo disculpándose. Después Hiroshi le lanzó una mirada burlona, para comenzar a caminar con Inoue hacía la salida de la escuela, mientras Ichigo aún los observaba con sorpresa.

-"¡Maldición!"- se dijo el pelinaranja mientras se daba la media vuelta y para desgracia suya se encontró con Renji y Rukia que lo miraban fijamente. Habían observado toda la escena, desde la petición de Hiroshi a Orihime hasta la intervención de Ichigo...

-¿Con qué un libro, Ichigo?- pronunció Rukia para después estallar en carcajadas junto con Renji, sujetándose el estómago, casi en el suelo de tanta risa

-Diablos- mascullo el pelinaranja para alejarse de ese par que continuaba riéndose.

* * *

_Si, muy patetico, lo se (modo suspiro), Pero no he estado algo enferma por lo que no he podido escribir nada de nada... (modo depresion) jeje_

_Saludos..._


End file.
